


Invicta

by BatuuPrincess



Series: Damerey Week 2019 [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ancient Roman AU, Angst, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family, Misogyny, Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2020-12-24 03:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21092573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatuuPrincess/pseuds/BatuuPrincess
Summary: Seven years after Poe won his freedom in the arena they get the message. It's time for Rey to take up her place as Augusta of Rome.





	1. Tempus Fugit

**Author's Note:**

> Happy favorite AU day! I interpreted that as "favorite AU I had written," so enjoy a bit of an epilogue to the epilogue of Panem et Circenses.
> 
> Also, shout out to the great [broedym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/broedym/pseuds/broedym) for giving me the idea in the first place.

Tempus Fugit - Time Flies

The note arrived three days before Shara Skywalker’s first birthday.

Rey had just arrived home from a long night sitting vigil at the bedside of a dying man. Kicked by a horse, the bleeding was too extensive, too deep for Rey to do anything but ease the pain and help him into the next world. So she’d brewed the herbs and sat with his family until he took his last breath near dawn. She’d refused her typical fee, the least she could do when she’d been so useless to the family.

So it was with a heavy heart that she opened the door to the happy screams of her boys, Han and Luke barreling into her before she even made it in the house. She hugged them each in turn, listening as Han told her about the bird he saw and Luke showed off a new, rather impressive scrape on his knee.

By the time she rose from the crouch, her spirits went with her, only to find Poe hovering behind them, his mouth a tense line even as he handed Shara over to say hello.

Rey distracted herself by kissing her chubby cheeks, much to her youngest’s amusement. The sweet baby giggles did wonders to help sooth Rey’s frayed soul after the long night. All too soon, Shara was wiggling, itching to be let down to toddle after her brothers. She wasn’t the best walker yet, but she gave it her all, unstable legs sending her careening after Luke, Han following behind her like a little nursemaid.

Poe’s face had slid into a more normal expression by the time Rey stepped into his open arms. So much so that she could almost convince herself that she’d imagined the earlier tension had it not been present in every muscle as he held her close. Even his kiss was tentative, more of a formality than a true hello.

“Your mother sent a messenger.”

Rey stiffened in his arms.

It felt like she’d been waiting for those words for seven years now. Not that her mother didn’t send word often, but never had one of her letters been accompanied by her official seal. The seal of the Roman Empire.

She took the letter from Poe, cracking the seal without fanfare. Better to know than to wonder. 

Once, twice, thrice, she read the slightly shaking papyrus, finally loosing a heavy breath.

Poe had been quiet thus far, always the more patient of the two. But even his nerves got the better of him as he asked, “What does it say?”

“It’s time to make good on our promises. She’ll be here on Shara’s birthday to discuss.”

There it was. Something like relief coursed through her. 

Rey had spent years here, on borrowed time, waiting for the axe to drop. It had loomed, just out of sight, but always in the back of her mind. And now the waiting was over.

Though it seemed no such relief came to Poe.

“Poe, are you all right?” No answer, but his dark eyes betrayed a bone deep terror barely leashed. She tried again, one hand coming up to touch his stubbled cheek. “Poe?”

This happened from time to time, when the horrors from his time in the capital or Tivoli became too much. When he’d wake up screaming, reaching for shackles that were no longer there or attempting to wash away blood that had long since stopped staining his hands.

All it took was a few breaths and those dark eyes would clear, coming back to her as he did now.

“It’s not enough time,” he said, blinking his eyes, willing them to focus.

“It will never be enough time. She gave us seven years. That’s far longer than we’d hoped for.” She ran a hand through his curls, longer than she’d ever seen them. He’d have to cut them close before they left for the capital. According to the current customs, long hair was for barbarians, not the husband of the Augusta.

“Shara won’t even remember this place.”

“I doubt Han or Luke will either. Not once they’re spoiled rotten in the palace.”

Poe flinched at that. 

“Hey,” she said, realizing what had just come out of her mouth. “They’ve got us to look out for them. We’re not going to let them become the monsters Ben and I were.”

That got Poe’s attention. “Do not put yourself into the same lot as Ben,” he practically growled. “You are nothing like that man.”

While she appreciated the solidarity, Rey knew the truth. How easy it would be to fall into those old habits now that they were going back into that viper’s nest. But she couldn’t tell Poe that, not when he was already terrified.

“We’ll figure it out,” she said instead, running a hand over his cheek. “We always do.”  
  


A little more than seven years since she’d last stepped foot into this palace and nothing had changed at all. 

They arrived in Rome that afternoon to the fanfare typical of the capital city, her mother sending half a legion - complete with chariots and troupes of dancers and even a group of gladiators in misguided homage to Poe - to escort them to the palace. It was all a little much, what with the three children in various states of meltdown and the adults caked in road dirt not far behind. A little warning would have been nice. But Rey did her duty, waving to the gathered crowds, keeping her head high, trying to look as regal and imperious as possible.

She’d forgotten how much work this all was. After they fled Rome all those years ago, it was just easier for Leia to make annual visits to see the children, even after Ben was gone, than to drag everyone into Rome. So it made some sense when she realized that Poe had never walked these halls, seen the place where she grew up. Thinking back, they had spent all their time together either at parties or holed up at the Ludus Magnus. As such, Poe and Kes were trailing behind on the tour provided by the housekeeper, mouths agape at the splendor adorning the walls.

Leia may have been progressive as far as the Empire was concerned, but like her father, she still had a taste for the finer things in life.

The palace was a testament to Anakin Skywalker’s opulence, every inch covered in the marble and gold stolen during his conquests. Mosaics lined the walls, broken only by the statues interspersed through the halls. Even the floors were inlaid with intricate patterns and precious metal, polished to shine daily by the staff. 

As they walked through room after room of it, she wondered if it ever bothered her mother to live amongst this much misbegotten grandeur. Though none of it had even registered with Rey until she met Poe, her mother had been the one to urge her to look around, see the world how it really was. So how could she stand it, knowing how it came into their possession?

To Poe and Kes, the little house they’d shared in the countryside had been the height of luxury, far larger and nicer than the farm Poe had grown up on. To her mother, it was little more than a hovel. Rey doubted Leia would deign to keep her horses in some place so small.

And this was just the family wing.

“There you are!” Leia’s voice echoed off the stone. “I’m so sorry I couldn’t meet you when you arrived.”

Rey had been shocked to see her mother when she came for Shara’s birthday last month. Wrinkles dominated her once-youthful face, hair going from greying to firmly grey in barely the space of a year. While she still walked straight and proud, there was a heaviness to the way that she carried herself that Rey hadn’t noticed the last time she came to visit. 

It was those changes, more than anything else, that had confirmed what her mother’s letter told her: it was far past time for Rey to come home.

She strode forward to embrace her mother, the woman looking nothing short of regal in her purple stolla.

“Hi, Mum,” said Rey, bending over slightly to wrap her arms around her mother. The Augusta’s height still shocked her. Nothing so fierce had any right to be that short.

“How was the journey? Not too perilous, I hope.”

Rey huffed out a laugh. “I wish perilous was an exaggeration. But such is the life of a mother of three. I swear there were nothing but tears for the entire three hours.”

Leia’s tinkling laugh echoed through the hall. “I remember those days well. You and Ben terrorizing each other until everyone - myself included - was crying.” There was an awkward pause, no love lost for Ben Skywalker in this particular group. Leia changed tacks. “Speaking of, where are those babies? I have hugs to give.” 

Hearing that, both boys ran forward with a scream of “Grandmother!” that Rey was pretty sure shook the windows. 

Once they were both hugged (and Rey had helped her mother back into a standing position), Leia turned to the baby in Poe’s arms. Shara went willingly over to her, though the look on her face left Rey wondering how long she’d last before a total meltdown.

“I’ll take it from here, Octavia,” Leia said, dismissing the housekeeper. The woman was off with a bow. “So, where did she leave off? Has she shown you the kitchens, yet?”

She took them through the kitchens and into a library, Poe and Rey shooting glances at each other all the while. It was only a matter of time with Shara. Though Leia surprised them all with how good she was with the little girl, quickly distracting her every time she started to fuss. Sometimes Rey forgot that she had done this all before.

“Kes, we’ve selected these rooms for you.” Leia stopped outside a well-appointed suite, bouncing Shara slightly on her hip when the girl started to whine. “I hope they are to your liking.”

Kes’s eyes were wide as he took in the rooms, a small living area connected to a bedroom and bathing chamber. Though it was modest in palace terms, Rey knew that his room at their house had barely been a tenth of the size.

“Yes, Augusta. Most definitely to my liking.” Kes couldn’t hide the smile on his face.

“Perfect, then we’ll leave you to settle in. Your trunks should be brought up shortly.”

They left Kes blinking in the doorway as they made their way down another hallway and up a set of stairs before Leia brought them into a gigantic sitting room. The boys were off exploring as soon as they entered, chasing each other from one room to another.

“The nursery is downstairs, but I wanted to show you your rooms first-”

Rey cut her mother off. “Mother, we talked about this. Poe and I want the children close, not in a nursery halfway across the palace.”

“But this suite isn’t set up for them. The nursery has everything they’ll need, plus rooms for a nursemaid and tutors. You’ll be cramped in here.”

Rey took a look around the suite, noting at least five separate rooms, not including two additional bathing chambers and the master bedroom. “Mother, this is larger than our enitre house back in Collatia.”

“It’s just not done, Rey.” There was the stubborn woman she’d grown up with. “The children need their own space and so do you.”

“It’s not negotiable.”

Leia gave in with a huff. “Fine, spit in the face of tradition. I don’t see what’s so wrong with it, it was perfectly fine for you and your brother.”

“And look how that turned out.” The words were out of Rey’s mouth before she could even think about it, her mother’s face crumpling. “Shit, I’m sorry, Mum. I wasn’t thinking.”

But the damage was already done. “I’ll let you guys get settled. Dinner will be at 8.” Leia handed Shara back to Rey, making her way toward the door. “I’ll send someone up with cots for them until we can convert one of the rooms.” She paused at the threshold, turning back toward Rey. “For what it’s worth, I doubt sleeping between your father and I would have fixed whatever was broken inside Ben. But that’s just my opinion.”

And with that parting shot, she was gone.

Rey released a shaky breath, tears threatening at her eyes. Poe’s hand was a welcome warmth on her back. 

“Give it a few hours, she’ll cool down,” he said, pressing a soft kiss on her cheek. “You both will.”

Rey nodded.

A scream from one of the inner rooms was followed by the sound of crying, bringing their attention back to the present.

Poe was already striding toward the source of the noise. “I’ve got them. You guys go rest before dinner.”

Left in the quiet of the main room, Rey took a moment to look around.

Seven years and she was right back where she started. Living in luxury at the cost of the people of the Empire. Fighting with her mother. Banging her head against the wall at the bureaucracy of it all. It was like she’d never left. Only now, she had the added complication of her own children in the mix. 

She looked down at Shara, now dozing on her shoulder. Now that was as good a reason as any to take on the role she’d been born for. To ensure that her children and their children after wouldn’t have to live in a world where the rich enslaved the poor, or men like their father wouldn’t be forced to fight to the death thanks to their religion. For her kids, she could do it.

With a soft kiss to her daughter’s curls, Rey went off in search of the bedroom. She’d need all the strength she could muster in the coming days.


	2. Semper Idem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey reflects on her disastrous first night back in Rome as she readies for her first official day. Poe's presence brings up a whole slew of things for all involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Better late than never, right? 
> 
> I've been sitting on about 30k words of this forever because I'm a little nervous. This story is very different from its predecessor (and waaaay less historically accurate). There are warnings. Like, this deals extensively with slavery which was a huge thing in the Roman Empire. It deals with men being shitty to women in the workplace because that's a huge thing to me right now (Actually, let's correct that. As I'm currently unemployed, it was a huge thing to me when I wrote this). It also deals with women having to balance home/family life since I'm watching a number of my friends do that currently. So, we've got some fairly modern problems set back in Ancient Rome. But I hope you're along for the ride anyway.
> 
> Without further ado, let's jump back into Invicta.
> 
> Chapter title translation: Always the same.

Would she ever stop feeling guilty about it?

It had started last night at dinner, her mother having ordered a veritable feast despite their earlier row. Beef, pork, lamb, roasted vegetable, giant bowls of olives and figs, platter after platter came from the kitchens laden with every manner of food. She didn’t dare look at Poe or Kes, knowing that their eyes grew wider with every dish. 

Spices wafted, setting her mouth to water.

They dug in, her mother making polite, but cold, conversation. She asked after the children, who were thankfully already in bed at this hour, how Kes liked his rooms, if Poe wanted another helping of roast beets, all the while ignoring Rey’s presence at the table. Rey bit back a sigh. She was a grown woman with children of her own, yet somehow, in the presence of her own mother, she found herself reverting back to her teenage years, picking fights and enduring silent meals. It certainly didn’t help that Poe wasn’t speaking to her either.

The fight when the night nurse showed up had been one for the ages.

_ “I thought we agreed that we didn’t want to raise our children this way,” he hissed, voice barely above a whisper.  _

_ Rey sighed. She had been hoping that taking a stand against her mother would win her Poe’s support on this, but it looked like she’d be fighting a war on two fronts after all. “We did, back when we were in Collatia, but we’re in Rome now. Things are different.” _

_ “That’s exactly why we need to stand firm. Your mother doesn’t get to decide how we raise our children and if we don’t present a united front-” _

_ “And if I want the help? What then?” _

_ She watched as his face moved through anger and into betrayal.  _

_ “You did this behind my back?” _

_ Rey took a deep breath, trying to organize her thoughts in a way he would understand. “Poe, I do think we need to present a united front, but we should be realistic. I’m going to have a lot more responsibility, and we’re going to need all the help we can get.” She reached for his hands, a light touch to reassure him. _

_ “And what, I’m just going to disappear?” He slipped his hands just out of her reach. “We’ve managed just fine all these years without it.” _

_ That infamous Skywalker temper flared to life, exhaustion leaving her helpless to fight it. “Oh, I’m sorry, when was the last time you nursed our daughter?” She watched the insult land. “I don’t know about you, but I haven’t slept through the night in six years. I can’t be expected to run an empire on two hours’ sleep!” _

_ Poe’s lip curled into an expression she’d rarely seen turned on her. “So that’s where we rate with you, just below the Empire. Good to know.” _

The fact that they hadn’t lasted more than two hours in Rome before getting into one of the nastiest fights of their marriage didn’t bode well for this new life they were embarking on. And she hadn’t even started her new duties yet.

It took nearly the entire meal, but eventually her mother thawed out, finally addressing Rey. “Are you ready for your big introduction to the council tomorrow?”

Rey’s stomach gave an unpleasant lurch. Tomorrow she would be meeting much of Rome’s political elite in the Aula Regia, a sort of introduction between her and what would eventually be her entire council, the men who could make or break her reign. The thought of having that many eyes on her after all this time made her squirm.

“I suppose I have to be,” she answered, putting down her fork. If she took another bite, her stomach would surely burst. “Any words of advice?”

“Avoid the council at all costs.” Her mother gave a bitter laugh, shaking her head. “Don’t listen to me, I’m joking. Mostly. Just, don’t take anything they say too seriously. They’re a conniving group of men, embittered by the fact that they have to listen to a woman.”

Rey blinked, her heart twisting in her chest. 

She hadn’t realized it was so bad. Her mother was a force of nature, and always had been. If Leia Skywalker had trouble dealing with these men, what chance did Rey have?

Leia sighed at whatever passed over Rey’s face. “And now I’ve scared you. Don’t worry, they’re all bark and no bite.” She gestured for the servants to clear the table. “Now, let’s get off to bed. Big day tomorrow.”

Rey watched as the dishes disappeared, most still piled high with uneaten food. The leftovers were enough to feed their entire village and the knowledge that the food would be thrown out or given to the pigs left her (very full) stomach in knots.

The feeling continued into the morning, when a small woman roughly her age entered the dressing room.

“Augusta?” The young woman inclined her head. “I have been sent to assist you.”

Rey watched in horror as the woman straightened her head, revealing a hastily scrawled “Tax Paid” tattooed on her forehead.

The woman blushed, a hand coming up to cover the marking. “Apologies, Augusta. I can wear a headband to cover it if it displeases you.”

Taking a deep breath, Rey recovered herself enough to respond, “No, that won’t be necessary. I was just surprised, that’s all. I didn’t think my mother kept slaves anymore.”

The woman smiled. “Oh, she doesn’t. I’m a liberta. It’s a great honor to be chosen as your ancilla, Augusta.”

A handmaid. This free woman was her handmaid.

“Please, call me Rey.” She smiled at the look on her ancilla’s face. “And what shall I call you?”

Rey tried not to think of the other women who had been in her service before Poe and Ludus Magnus. Women whose names Rey never even bothered to learn before sending them to the mines for stepping on her palla or not brushing her hair properly. This woman must have been brave indeed if she took a job as Rey’s handmaid.

“Rose. My name is Rose.”

“Welcome, Rose. And what do you have there?” Rey gestured to the pile of multicolored silk in her arms.

Rose started, as if just remembering what was in her hands. “Right, these are stolas for your meeting today. I wasn’t sure what you had with you, so I brought a selection.” She hurried over to the long couch across from Rey’s dressing table, laying the stolas out.

They were beautiful, silk sliding through her fingers like water as she touched each in turn. Deep ocean blue, blood red, yellow as bright as the sun, a mossy green, and finally the vivid purple of her station, for once not cut by swaths of gold or silver. The true solid purple of the Emperor, or she supposed in this case, the Empress.

“I thought only my mother could wear this much purple,” she said, fingering the garment. Upon closer inspection, she found a delicate filigree of matching purple thread embroidered around the neckline. 

Rose ran a finger across the intricate embroidery as Rose spoke. “Your mother thought it would send a message. That your word is as good as hers.”

Rey felt herself smile. “Then purple it is.”

The smile lingered as Rose helped her into the stola, clasping the wide gold fibulae at her shoulders. Instead of the usual fabric, they opted for a belt of braided gold, Rose tugging here and there until the folds were just right. Next came the jewelry, a pair of snake bracelets for each wrist and an additional one for her upper right arm.

Rose finished by twisting her hair into an updo, completing the look with a subtle gold circlet resting on her head.

“There,” she said, standing back to admire her work. 

The effect was stunning.

The snake encircling her slender arm glinted in the morning light as she took herself in. She stood tall, cutting an impressive figure even after three children, the purple stola standing out against her summer tanned skin. A full night’s sleep had left her hazel eyes sparkling and alert, quite possibly for the first time since Shara was born. 

Gone was the exhausted mother of three and harried physician, replaced with the Augusta of Rome. 

“I look…” 

“Like an Empress,” came Poe’s voice from behind her.

They had made up after the tense dinner, Leia’s words of advice to Rey doing something to thaw Poe’s icy temper. Like he finally realized what she was up against here, how much she would need his support. 

She walked toward where he leaned against the doorjamb, arms crossed against his still-muscled chest.

The years away from Rome and the ring has softened him in subtle ways, though his body remained as strong as ever. He still worked out daily, moving through the routine he’d learned at the Ludus Magnus all those years ago.

“You really think so?” She didn’t realize how nervous she was until Poe was standing in front of her. He wrapped his arms around her.

“I do.” Poe pressed a kiss just above the circlet. “I’d wish you luck, but you don’t need it.”

Something fluttered in her chest, suddenly a little choked up. He always knew exactly what she needed to hear. “Thank you, Poe.” 

She felt the moment he noticed Rose and her markings, his entire body going taught as a bowstring.

He still had nightmares about the things he was forced to do to survive in and out of the arena. And when he’d wake up screaming, trying to wash invisible blood off his hands, all Rey could do was hold him and tell him it was over and wait for the terror to pass. But it never really did. 

“And who is this?” he ground out, his eyes boring into Rose’s forehead. 

Rose mistook his anger as being aimed at herself, shrinking against the backdrop of fine silk. One hand came up to cover the markings. “Rose Tico, sir. I- I- can cover it if it makes you uncomfortable.”

Because that was the worst of it. Not only did these men mark people like chattel, they then had the audacity to demand it be covered in their presence, so as not to be forced to face their deeds.

Poe released her, walking toward the cowed handmaid. His expression softened. “There’s no need. I know what it’s like.” 

Rey couldn’t hide her shock when he lifted his sleeve to reveal the tattoo underneath. His own tattoo was a source of both pride and shame for Poe, the stark black ink barely fading in the six or so years since he’d received it. 

There was a moment of quiet recognition between the two of them.

“I’d heard the stories, but I didn’t dare believe them true,” said Rose, her face finally at ease. “A gladiator, and a former slave at that, married to the Augusta of Rome.”

Rose looked at her with a new appreciation, as if Rey had any choice but to fall in love with the man in front of her. No, loving Poe had been anything but optional.

For his part, Poe looked confused for a moment before answering. “It’s true, all of it. I won my freedom in the arena and Rey’s heart not long after.” He took Rey’s hand in his own, pressing a soft kiss to the back of it.

“My heart was yours long before you were free to accept it,” she said in return. 

Rose was watching them with a dreamy look on her face. She really was beautiful, now that Rey could see past the shock of the tattoo. It solidified something deep in Rey. She would do her duty for women and men like Rose and Poe. The people who had no voice in this Empire her family had created.

Speaking of, she needed to get going if she was going to be on time.

“As much as I hate to say it, I need to go.” Rey looked at Poe, giving his hand a squeeze. “My mother will skin me alive if I give these people a reason to hate me the first day.”

“I’ll walk you,” he said, then turning to Rose. “It was nice to meet you, Rose. I’m sure we’ll be seeing a lot of you.”

Rose inclined her head slightly. “It was nice to meet you…” She trailed off, not sure how to address him.

“Just Poe is fine,” he answered, his smile not quite reaching his eyes. Though he played it off as no big deal, Rey knew his lack of standing stung.

It had already become a common issue during their short time in Rome. How did one address the freed husband of the Augusta?

Technically, as a freed slave, Poe wasn’t even considered a citizen. Which had never been a problem when they were in Collatia. So he couldn’t run for office and she was technically the head of the household, no big deal. He would have had to accept that his children would be Skywalkers no matter what due to her elevated station.

But in Rome, citizenship meant something. And Poe’s legal standing in the Empire would become an issue sooner rather than later. Something to ask her mother about that day.

Poe crooked an elbow toward her, deftly guiding her down the hall. He was quiet as they walked, too quiet in her opinion. There was obviously something on his mind.

She didn’t have to wait long.

“Who did that to her?” His voice was quiet, a latent violence lacing every word. There were times Rey forgot how dangerous he had been back in the day, skilled at swordplay and hand-to-hand combat at a level few were. This was not one of those times.

“Probably whoever owned her before my mother freed her.” She winced as Poe’s arm tightened to the point of discomfort.

“How can you talk about this so cavalierly?” He stopped, turning toward her. “That woman was permanently marked by what amounts to a receipt on her forehead.”

She sighed. Of course that had sounded a little callous. Not that it was right, but she was used to it. 

“Not so much a receipt, but a warning. She probably tried to escape at some point.” Poe blanched. It was suicide to try to escape, everyone knew that. Rose would have had nothing left to lose if she attempted to get away. The thought sent shivers down Rey’s spine. “But that’s why we’re here. If I didn’t think I could help, I wouldn’t have come back.”

“I know, I know.” He scrubbed a hand over his face. “It’s all just a bit much right now.”

Her heart gave a lurch. What had she been thinking bringing them all here? Of course this would be hard for him, he’d spent his limited time in Rome indentured and forced to fight, sometimes for his very life. Though he claimed he’d put it all behind him, she knew there were scars that lingered, and she wasn’t just thinking of the physical ones.

Rey brought her hand to cup his cheek, so soft after his morning shave. “Hey, we’re going to figure this out, I promise.”

“I know.” He leaned forward so that their foreheads touched. 

There were eyes everywhere in the palace, and it probably broke five rules of decorum to make out with your husband in the middle of the hall, but in that moment Rey didn’t care. Just a simple tilt of her head brought her lips to his, the kiss no less passionate for its brevity. 

“Did she really not realize who I was?” he asked as they started back down the hall, both a little lighter.

“I told you, seven years is an eternity in Rome. No one remembers who won last week, let alone who won the opening games. Like my father, you’ll be remembered for who you married, not where you came from.” What she didn’t add is that only counted amongst the people. The higher classes would never let them hear the end of it. But Poe knew that. She hoped.

The halls slowly transitioned from the muted grandeur of the domestic wing into the full blown splendor of the public space. Here, no expense had been spared, marble and gold showcasing the riches of the Empire. Each step brought her closer to her destiny, her heart rate ratcheting up in response. By the time they reached the main door of the Aula Regia, her hand trembled slightly against Poe’s forearm, heart beating in her throat.

“Are you ready?” he asked, smoothing his hand on top of hers. He knew her well enough not to ask if she was okay. Rey was about to walk into a den of wolves, every last one of them out for her blood. Of course she wasn’t ok. But she could be ready.

Rey took a deep breath, steeling herself for what awaited her on the other side of that door. “I guess I have to be.”

Poe chuckled, pressing his lips to the circlet on her forehead. “Go knock them dead.”

She smiled at his words, his unwavering faith in her always a comfort.

Poe stepped back, letting her face the entry. With one final look at Poe, she threw open the doors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'll be posting one more chapter of this on the very last day of DCW!


	3. Imperium in Imperio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey gets her first taste of Roman politics, and a clear villain emerges.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ready for some modern problems in an ancient setting? The men here are terrible, so be forewarned.
> 
> Chapter translation: An Empire within an Empire

The Aula Regia was exactly as she remembered.

Marble covered the walls floor to ceiling, columns evenly spaced throughout the room. The coffered ceiling soared so high above her, she could barely make it out from her spot on the balcony, though she knew from her lessons that it was inlaid with marble and gold. A large frieze by somebody famous dominated the entire length of the back wall, though the artist’s name escaped her at the moment. 

Rey’s mother was her side in an instant.

“You are late,” said Leia under her breath, the smile plastered to her face completely at odds with the anger lacing her every word.

Her grip on Rey’s arm was strong despite the fact that she leaned heavily on a cane. Rey knew she needed one from time to time, but it must have been a bad day if she had brought it to this particular gathering.

Rey mirrored her mother’s pleasant smile. “I’m perfectly on time, as you well know, Mother.”

“Early is on time and on time is late.” Rey bristled at the tone. How was it that her mother still had the power to make her feel like a child, no matter her age? Leia’s voice softened. “These men will look for any excuse to undermine you, do not give them any more reasons.”

With a tight nod, Rey turned back to the room at large. Every face in the room turned to her, a veritable who’s who of the Roman Empire. It appeared that every tribune, senator, prefect, and consul in Rome had shown up to ogle the new Augusta, everyone waiting to see her sink or swim.

Leia gestured toward a man in the regalia of their house. 

His voice boomed out across the room. “I present Augusta Leia Skywalker, Empress of Rome, and her daughter, Augusta Rey Skywalker, Caesarissa of Rome.”

Rey started at the new title. That was right, as the next in line she was now technically the Caesar, or in her case, Caesarissa. Her heart raced. It made it a little too real. 

Though she couldn’t help but wish they could just use Caesar. Something about the female form of the word felt diminutive, less than. She pushed the thought down. It was probably only because she was used to the other way.

The assembly broke into applause. 

As was appropriate, Leia and Rey both inclined their heads. 

The next hour passed in a haze of greetings and small talk as they joined the gathering on the floor, every man entitled to their moment with the Augustae. As much as she hated it, she’d been trained for this since birth, the old habits and patterns of behavior coming back to her as if no time had passed.

“Augusta, Caesarissa.” Though the man in front of her inclined his head, she swore she detected a hint of derision when he said her title. Rey ignored it, acknowledging him with her own nod before he went on. “It is so good to see you after all these years.”

If she heard a bit of condescension in his words, it was certainly all in her head. 

Rey put on her best smile and lied through her teeth, “It is good to be back in this great city.”

“We weren’t sure you were ever going to stop having babies long enough to return.” He laughed like he’d just made the joke of the century.

Ok, so definitely not just in her head. 

Her mother tensed beside her, obviously unsure of how Rey was going to respond. Though Rey couldn’t help but be grateful that Leia didn’t step in, instead trusting her to handle him on her own.

Certain that her bland smile never faltered, Rey simply said, “Well, I can hardly believe it myself, but my youngest is more than a year now.” Rey could almost feel the approval coming off her mother. It was a diplomatic response to a not very diplomatic statement.

“My how time flies,” he replied affably, oblivious to the tension in the air. “I look forward to working with you, Caesarissa.” He gave a short bow before turning to her mother and doing the same. “Augusta.”

The next conversation didn’t go much better.

“Ah, well my son was still on the teat at that age.”

Or the one after that.

“How difficult you must find it to focus on Rome with so many babes at home.”

One after another they came at her with thinly veiled barbs (if she was lucky) or flat out insults (if she wasn’t). Half the time she couldn’t even tell if they meant offense or were just so unused to dealing with women that they had no idea how terrible they sounded. However, she was leaning toward the former.

Her mother had it easy in that respect. Already past her childbearing years, widowed, and with her one surviving child grown and (until recently) away, there was no reason for the men of Rome to question her dedication to the realm. Sure, she was a woman, yes, but she came with none of the complications of husband or children that Rey did. Leia appeared to be endlessly more tolerable in that respect.

Luckily, not everyone had come to humiliate Rey, a few senators and consuls taking their allotted time to discuss favorite issues or endeavors they planned to undertake, with her support and assistance, of course. 

Those were the flatterers, the men who thought they were doing her a great favor by complimenting her beauty or asking after her health. 

By the time the audience was coming to an end, she had no idea which was worse - the sycophants or the bullies.

After yet another tedious conversation about a prefect’s pet project, this time something about an aquaduct, Rey fixed that fake smile to her face, looking up to greet the next in the line.

Her heart plummeted to her feet.

Standing before her in all his red-haired glory was none other than her once-betrothed, General Armitage Hux.

A tall fellow, he had been a close friend of her brother’s, enjoying all the perks Ben’s status could bring. Despite being both haughty and ambitious, Hux was well-liked among the ruling class, his strange charm opening doors that would normally be closed to the bastard son of a now-dead general. Ben’s influence had no doubt assisted with his meteoric rise, but in the years since her brother’s death he’d continued to do quite well for himself on his own.

She’d heard whispers of his displeasure at their broken engagement all those years ago, though there had been no way he could have accepted her slight and maintained his social status. He’d had no choice but to break it off. Not that Rey was complaining. That had been the whole point.

“Augusta Skywalker,” he said, inclining his head to Leia. “And I suppose you’re Caesarissa Skywalker, now.”

Rey met those cold, green eyes. 

There was no malice in his gaze. He’d obviously decided that it was in his own best interest to let bygones be bygones, but Rey wasn’t naive enough to trust it. She’d be keeping an eye on Hux.

Joining him was a group of old school politicians, those men that Rey recognized from her early days in Rome. The very men who opposed her mother’s rule.

“General Hux, so good to see you,” said her mother in her best politician's voice. “How is your wife?” She turned to Rey. “The General is recently married.”

“It’s been over a year ago, now. How time flies, Augusta. My wife is actually poised to give birth to our first any day now.”

“Congratulations, General,” Rey said with a grace she wasn’t particularly feeling. Two could play that game.

“Many thanks.” He paused, a dangerous smile on his face. Like a wolf right before it went in for the kill. “I admit I was quiet shocked to hear you were to be joining us so soon after your own happy news. A daughter, I believe?”

Rey gazed at him warily. “Yes, Shara is over a year now, much like your marriage.” 

“How difficult it must be to devote so much time to our Empire with a young one still at the breast.” He made a point of dropping his eyes to Rey’s chest, the look leaving her feeling dirty. “But then again, can you ever truly be here when your heart is at home? I know my wife would be beside herself. I don’t know how you do it.”

Rey’s face heated, the urge to cross her arms across her chest overwhelming. She pushed it down. 

Of course. That’s what this was about. A power play to undermine her. And somehow he had managed to simultaneously insult both her ability to parent and her ability to rule. She couldn’t defend one without admitting to the other.

But that wasn’t going to keep her from trying.

“I assure you, my husband cares well for our children in my absence. I do not worry about them in the least. Which, I daresay, will allow me to focus fully on my duties as Caesarissa. It is unfortunate that your wife doesn’t believe she’d find the same support.”

Hux’s face settled into a sneer for a split second before returning to its neutral affability. “Ah, yes. How is your husband these days? Enjoying his return to the city? I imagine it must be nice to take in the sights without having to fight for your life every night.”

So he was still bitter about Poe, that was good to know.

The group surrounding him looked on expectantly, as if they could scent the blood in the water. Rey took a deep breath, ready to let loose on these assholes, when her mother’s hand came to rest on her forearm, a subtle reminder of where she was, what was at stake here.

So she swallowed down her response, opting for a diplomatic, “I suppose we’re all readjusting to life in Rome. And it would do you well to remember who you’re speaking to.” Ok, maybe not  _ that _ diplomatic.

There was a sharp intake of breath before Leia finally spoke up. “You must forgive us, General, we have much to attend to this day. We’ll bid you farewell.”

She grabbed Rey’s arm, dragging her from the room as fast as she could with her cane, Rey seething every step of the way. As soon as the doors closed behind them, Rey let loose.

“Can you believe that man? How dare he speak to me like that. Insinuating I couldn’t be a mother and rule. Who does he think he is?”

“Rey.”

“And all that bullshit about Poe. Like everyone needed a reminder he was a slave. Like anyone would ever let me forget.”

“ _ Rey _ .”

“Did you see how those old men were staring at my breasts? I swear they were half expecting to find a babe attached. I don’t know how you deal-”

“ _ Rey! _ ”

She finally turned to her mother, panting slightly in her anger. 

“What exactly did you think you were doing in there?” said Leia, anger edging each and every word. 

“Wait, you’re mad at me?” Rey asked, incredulous. “Didn’t you hear what he was saying to me?” 

“Of course I heard. Not sure how I could have missed it.” Her mother gave her a wry smile. “I know it’s hard, but-”

“But what? I should just sit around and let them speak to me like that. Uncle Luke and Ben never would have allowed that.”

“I didn’t realize those two were your mentors.”

That shut Rey up.

Her mother reached for her hands. “Listen, I am so proud of you, Rey. You opened your eyes that day in Tivoli and saw through all the artifice and trappings this world tried to push on you. After my failure with Ben, it was more than I ever could have hoped for. You had a strong moral compass and a need to do what was right and you did it. 

“But this world will not change in a day. And the only way we can be around long enough to enact that change, is if we play by the rules. 

“As much I hate to admit it, we need those men. Without their support, we lose the support of the people. And without the support of the people, well, there’s a reason so many of our line have died before their time.”

Her mother had a point. Many a Skywalker had met a mysterious death, only to be promptly replaced by their heir. It was the most expedient way to shift the power in the Empire.

“I’m not saying this to scare you, I just want you to have the best chance possible to leave this world a little better than it was given to you.”

Well, when she put it that way.

“I can try.” Rey sighed. It had been one day and she was already exhausted. How was she supposed to keep this up for the rest of her life?

Her mother seemed to realize her weariness. “It gets easier, I promise.” Leia pulled her into a hug, Rey’s chin resting on her mother’s shoulder for a brief moment like she used to when she was younger. Though, it was a lot farther down for her these days. 

Too soon Leia was pulling back, once again all business. “Now, we have dinner tonight with Marcellus and his wife at 9. I expect you and Poe to be on time…”

“Which means be there at 8:45, I got it.”

Leia brought one hand up to cup Rey’s cheek. “You always were a fast learner.” Her mother stepped back, leaning heavily on her cane. “I’ll see you then.”

Recognizing the dismissal, Rey gave a single nod before turning and heading back into the private wing of the palace, her brain working overtime.

That had been... an unmitigated disaster. Not only had she very nearly ripped into that greasy Hux, but not a single man in the gathering had given her the slightest hint of friendship. In fact, she got the feeling from most that they would actively work against her. Sure, there were a few that had been too wrapped up in their own pet projects to be of any use to her, but the vast majority seemed inclined to insult her and block whatever she declared.

Rey looked up, a little surprised to already find herself in front of the door to their rooms. She hadn’t realized she was walking quite that fast.

It didn’t matter. This would be exactly what she needed, some time alone with Poe and the kids to recharge before the dreaded dinner that evening. At least this man hadn’t been rude to her face. She doubted Poe would hold much restraint before decking someone.

She opened the door to controlled chaos, the main room being used for some game that involved running and shouting. Poe was in the center of it all pretending to be some beast from the ancient stories while the children - even Shara on her wobbly little toddler legs - circled around him.

Luke noticed her first. “Mama!”

He launched himself at her legs, wrapping his arms around her thighs, his head just reaching her hip. When had he gotten so big?

Han slammed into them both a second later. 

She looked down at her boys, one curly, one straight. Both boys favored Poe more than Rey, though she could find herself in their features when she looked. There was Poe’s dark hair and warm brown eyes, the makings of a strong jaw, but thankfully it was Rey’s nose that sat perched on their faces and not what Poe fondly referred to as the “Dameron Schnoz.” 

A third nudge against her legs told her Shara had joined the fray.

Speaking of Shara, Rey’s littlest was all Skywalker, with curls so light they were almost blonde and eyes the twins of Rey’s bright hazel. With the exception of her eyes, Shara was almost a spitting image of Uncle Luke, fair and pretty in a way the rest of them only dreamed of. Out of all her children, it was Shara who got the infamous temper as well, already prone to fits when she didn’t get her way. Though she knew it was nothing, all kids lost it sometimes, Rey couldn’t help but see a little bit of Ben in her daughter.

“I’ve missed you guys,” said Rey, kneeling down to better reach everyone. This. This is what she needed after that horrible afternoon. It felt like she’d been on the verge of tears for hours, the smiles and chatter of the children soothing something she hadn’t even realized was frayed.

Luke pulled back, trying to get her attention. “Mama, mama, look!” He opened his mouth wide, showing a hole where that morning there had been a tooth. “I lost my first tooth!”

It hit Rey like a blow to the chest. 

She’d missed it, and she’d continue to miss them, the little moments she’d grown used to being there for. The lost teeth and first steps and the boo-boos she’d always kissed better, she’d be here for none of them, not when her duty to the Empire would come before all.

Those idiot men were right.

That thought had Rey bursting into tears, great sobs that wracked her body. Luke’s chin wobbled in front of her, about to follow suit when Poe stepped in to de-escalate the situation.

“Ok boys, let’s give Mama a minute. Why don’t you go play with those toy centurions your grandmother sent over. And take Shara with you.”

They shuffled toward the playroom, even Luke forgetting to cry at the mention of new toys. 

Rey sobbed harder.

He was such a good father and she was so lucky and everyone was right, she was a terrible mother for leaving them all day...

Poe was on the floor with her in an instant, scooping her into his arms and smoothing her hair while she wept into his shoulder. “What the hell happened in there?”

She told him everything. The snide remarks, the thinly veiled insults, the complete lack of faith in her as a future ruler, all the while glossing over the meaner bits about her not being fit to rule as a young mother. She didn’t need him to actually kill one of them. That would be counterproductive.

So he held her until the tears subsided and her breathing slowed, a hiccup bouncing her against his chest every so often.

“It’s just so much harder than I thought,” she said, voice still a little shaky. “This is day one and I’m already a mess. Is this going to be my entire life now?”

Poe rubbed her back as another hiccup tore through her. “We can go. Pack up the kids and never look back.”

Her head shot up. “I can’t do that. I have a duty to the people and my mother…”

“I know.” He smiled down at her, kissing her tear-stained cheek. “You just needed to remember why we’re here.”

Rey huffed. “When did you get so wise?”

“Always have been. You’ve just never listened to me.”

Rey burst out laughing. She could hear the truth in that statement. 

“Now come on, we’ve got plenty of time before that obnoxious dinner. Get out of that stuffy stola and join the kids and I in a round of Cacus and cattle.”

Rey smiled at the stupid game Kes had invented. They basically just chased the kids around making monster sounds, but it was everyone’s favorite by a mile.

“Give me five minutes,” she said, placing a soft kiss on his lips before heading for the dressing room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have more of this. And a whole hell of a lot of ideas about where I want it to go. Any interest in this becoming multi chapter? Let me know!


End file.
